A new life Is it even possible?
by irixyu-jon
Summary: Sakura was a hated kid in school. After her foster parents had to give her away she was transfered to Konoha. There she met very mysterious people. Sasusaku, Naruhina..Full summ and parings inside. Some yaoi and yuri in the begining. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sakura (17 ys.old)was a hated kid in school. She was a geek, but in her soul all she could feel was the need to run around, play soccer and do things she really enjoyed. For deep inside she was a tomboy. She was transfered to a new school after herlast foster parents had to give here away. There she met new people. But what is with everybody! Why are boys dating boys and girls-girls? What's going on! Yaoi/Yuri in the begining.

**Main:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

**One sided and minor** : NaruSaku, InoSasu, HinaSasu, LeeSaku, GaaTen

**Yaoi and Yuri:** Narusasu, ShikaNeji, TenIno, HinaTemari

Other parings mentioned further ;;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sakura looked at the forest as she sat in the train. She was going to live in Konoha now. She sighed as she thought about her new family. The last one had to give her back, because they didn't have money anymore. She didn't really blame them or anything, but it still hurt. It was her real parents that gave her away when she was 5 years old, because they wanted a new car. It may seem weird for parents to give away their child only because they need money for a car, but that was how Sakura's parents were.

The pink-headed girl sighed again. She's been doing that a lot lately. The train started to stop. She got up and took her luggage. She came closer to the doors.

"_Here goes nothing.." _she thought and gulped. She steped out of the train and…

* * *

Sakura looked around. Nobody was to be seen anywhere.the station was empty. Sakura heard the train start. Wouldn't they be waiting for a while?

"_I mean…people might be late…right?" _Sakura shivered as a light breeze swept over her.

It was like a ghost town. Wasn't there anybody going to wait for her? Sakura decided to wait for a little bit.

* * *

After waiting for about 2 hours Sakura got bored and decided to find here new home. She growled when she saw that the streets were empty too.

"_What the fuck is this? Some kind of ghost town? Where the hell am I?"_

**"Ha! Told you so! You shouldn't have eaten food when you lived in our last home"**

"_Yeah….and starve to death?"_

Inner Sakura mumbled something about Sakura being an asshole. Sakura huffed and walked briskly down the street.

She found half of the shops windows covered with boards. Finally she found a window in which she could see herself.

For a 17-year-old Sakura was very skinny. She had straight, shoulder-length pink hair. Her eyes were teal-green. Right now she wore ripped black pants, a red and black striped shirt and a black cap with a skull on it.

Sakura sighed. Soon she would have to wear her 'geek clothes' again. You see, Sakura was a tomboy but she new people didn't really like tomboys so she dressed like a geek. Now you would ask why doesn't she just dress normaly than? Well she didn't like 'Barbie-girls' as she called those pink girls. And about normal clothes? Well she's just to stupid to think of that or so everybody thinks so.

* * *

Sakura continued to walk down the street for about 2 hours. It seemed like this street didn't have and ending.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"Sakura screamed as she looked around. It was getting dark and she really didn't like the idea of sleeping in a dark allyway. Sakura wasn't a scardy-cat, she was very brave. But sleeping in a dark allyway isnt something fun. Sakura took out a black jacket from her bag and put it on. She rubbed her arms to keep warm.

Sakura wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into something. She looked up and saw she walked into a wall. She turned aroung and saw that she was still on the same street but it seemed to just end.

"_Now what..?" _Sakura panicked whan she heard a dog howl. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"**Sakura! Don't be a whimp!" **Iner Sakura scowled.

Sakura sniffed "You're right….I'm brave….no crying for me.."

Sakura looked around and saw that there were to allyways at the end of the street. One went to the left and the other one to the right.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go?" Sakura whined. Suddenly she heard people laughing and glass clinking.

"_People!"_

Sakura tried to hear where the sound was coming from, but it seemed as if these people were everywhere.

"Which way to go, which way to go…" Sakura mused.

Sakura turned left. It was so dark she didn't see where she was going. She walked sraight into a wall.

"Oh…great it's so dark that it looked like an allyway….whatever…I'll just go to the right."

Sakura turned around and walked into the right allyway. A few centemeters to the side from where Sakura walked into the wall, the left allyway ended with a bussy street with shops and restaurants everywhere. People walking here and there.

* * *

Sakura has been walking through the dark-right allyway for 10 minutes and it didn't seem as if the allyway would any time soon. Sakura heard a trash bin fall over and a cat hiss. She freaked out and started to run further into the ally. She was panicking so much that she tripped over her own legs. She fell down crashing into a pile of old boxes.

"Ouch…"She mummered "At least it was a little softer.." She heard smooching sounds. She looked up and was shocked to see a pair of boys kissing under a lamp.

She scrambled back to her feet and walked past them with her head down.

"_Ewww….."_

**"Oi! They can love who they want to!"**

"_Ah….you're right…sorry.."_

Sakura kept walking further and further. She saw more and more laps. Their orange light shone down on her. But the dim light didn't give much. Sakura saw old drinking people and new that the allyway was ending.

"_Che….old farts"_ Sakura held her breath as walked pass them and into a bigger street.

She sighed in relief. Finally civilization! She looked around and was disappointed to see that the streets were lighted by the same orange-light street lamps as the allyway. The houses looked old and almost falling apart. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"God..oh my god….what have I done to deserve this..?" she whispered. A tear fell down from her eye.

"Oi.." Sakura heard a voice behind her.

She turned around slowly. She saw an old man with black hait and light blue eyes. He was tall and looked about 35 years old.

"What are you doing around a place like this at this time of night? It's mignight.." he rose one eyebrow.

"Ahh…you see…I'm looking for my foster family…" Sakura stammered. Ok, let courage be courage….but she was really starting to get scared. 'A place like this' what had he ment by that? She was really freakin' out..

"**Ok…you can start crying and screaming" **Inner Sakura whimpered.

A shadow flashed over the stranger's face. "Ahhh! " he smiled showing her yellow teeth .

"_Geez….does he know that toothbrushes and toothpaste exist?"_

"You must be Amelia! My dear new daughter!" The stranger yelled chearfully but his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Uh….that would be Sakura, mister" Sakura replied shyly. Sakura had always been a shy person.

"Oh my! I'm soooooorrry" She man said somewhat sarcasticly "Sakura, _dear_, I am your new family! Your new father!"

"Wha-" Sakura was cut off when the man grabed her arm and pulled her towards an old house with the windows on the second floor nailed with boards. The roof even had holes!

He opened the doors and they squeaked.

"I'll show you your new room" he said huskily. Sakura's eyes widned when he opened the door. Her roo was teribble! The bed was just an old mattress on the ground. The wingdow was nailed with boards since her roon was on the second floor. There was an old closet in the corner of the room. One of its' door's was hanging because it's hinge was broken. She had a little table under the 'window' with a lamp on it. A small stool was placed on the table but it seemed to have a broken leg. Sakura looked up to the ceiling. It had two holes that had been covered. One with boards- the one above the 'bed'. The other one had a piece of material hund under the hole- the one in the middle of the room.

"Ok. I'll leave you alone now so you can sleep, my daughter." Sakura flinched at the word 'daughter'. For heavens sake! She didn't want to the daughter of this man!

When she man left Sakura once again looked around the room. Light beams of light shone through the cracks in the boards covering her window. She looked thpugh the cracks and saw that she hag a lamp infront of her window.

"Well….at least I have light.." Sakura said an started to cry. She laid down on the mattress but quickly shot up.

"What the fuck! This mattress smells like shit!" Sakura slowly sat down on the floor and wept. After a while she got up and went to the bathroom. She was disgusted with what she saw. The shower-cabin was falling apart, the toiled was dirty- heck! Everything was dirty and filthy! She opened the the cupboard that was in the corner of the bathroom. She took out some cleaning chemicals.

After spending an hour washing the bathroom she took a shower, washed her teeth and put on her pj's. She looked at her watch and saw it was 3am. She yawned and stretched. She laid down on the floor and covered heself with her lucky blanket.

Sakura fell asleep with tears pouring out of her beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

_"Wake up" some yelled roughly._

_Sakura opened her eyes and screamed._

_"Oi! No screaming! You'll be late for school! And bring a girl home!" the man smirked._

_Sakura fliched. A girl? What did he mean by 'brin a girl home'!_

_Sakura walked down the hall towards the principal's office. Sje was shocked with what she saw on the way. Why were these poele doing that!_

_Sakura P.O.V preview chapter - "Oh my god, this so horrible...what am I going to do?"_

* * *

So how was it:)) please review and tell me what you think! I will update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

As I promised here is the next chapter! ;; **I'm sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a program to check my spelling! .;; bangs head on the table**

**Here are the ages:**

Sakura 17

Sasuke 18,5

Ino 18

Shikamaru 19

Hinata 17

Naruto 18

Temari 18,5

Neji 19

Ten Ten 18

Yumi (OC) 17,5

Lee 25

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma 27

Gaara 26

**Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura was harshly woken up by the sound of screaming. The sickening smell of alkohol was everywhere.**

"Wake up!" some one yelled roughly.

Sakura her eyes and screamed.

"OI! No screaming! It's to early for that!" her' foster father' scowled.

"**Yeah right, whose screaming?"** Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You'll be late for school! And bring a girl home!" the man smirked at Sakura.

Sakura flinched. A girl? What did he mean by 'Bring a girl home'?

Sakura dissmised the the topic thinking he probably ment 'bring a friend'.

"I'm going down stairs, my frinds are coming over" her 'father' said.

"Umm.." Sakura began shyly " Can I call you by the name? You know…Saito.."

"Ehhh? My name isn't Saito…" the man frowned.

"B-But the papers said-" Sakura was cut off.

"Ahhh….there…uh…um….there must be a mistake. My name is…is…Kaito..yeah Kaito!" The man chirped.

Sakura frowned. Is he drunk? By the smell probably yes.

"Um….where is your wife and children. You have a wife – Yuki and to children Hatoki and Keiko." Sakura asked already afraid of the anwer.

"Nope none. Probably got the papers of some one else" with that Saito walked out of the room.

* * *

After Sakura got dressed she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She looked around and found the fridge. It looked like a closet. She opened it and saw that there was only beer there…and an old piece of cheese.

Sakura scrunched up her nose in disgust. The smell was horrible.

"Saitoooooo" Sakura whined. Something she always did when she called people from who she wanted something. "Do you have something to eat?"

She heard him spatter the beer, probably, that he was drinking. He started coughing. She heard him get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen.

"Who said anything about me feeding you. Get a job and and buy yourself food, _Amelia dear"_ Saito snarled. Ok, he was some money and beer freak.

"It's Sakura. But you are my father and…." She trailed off to tired to talk about this.

She grabed her bag and walked past him towards the door.

"The school is 20 minuts down she street. Turn right, left and again right and that straight" Saito grumbled.

Sakura sweatdropped. That wasn't straight down the street. She walked out of the house after saying goodbye and went down the street. She turned right and went through a small ally. Then left and stopped dead in her tracks. Sje was supposed to hope over a wall. After a few unsuccessful atempts she finally made it. She hoped down from she wall and wakled out of the allyway.

"_Ok…now right again and then straight"_

She turned right and walked through yet ANOTHER allyway. It was between two buildings and gardens with junk in them.

"People…..flowers and garbage bins exist. Clean up will ya? " Sakura huffed angrily and said to no one in particular.

She walked out of the ally and went straight. After walking for about 2 minutes she saw a old building.

"It's enormous! " she gasped. It was an old building built of bricks. The wondows were covered with crates. She walked through the big black gates and up the stairs. She tried to open the doors but they were too heavy for even her. Suddenly a pair of girls wlked out opening the door with ease. Sakura quickly slipped into the school befor the door closed.

The school was old inside too but it was beautiful. Sakura sighed blissfuly. It was so beautiful. Now she had to go to the principal's office. Sakura walked down the hall toward the office. She was shocked with what she saw.

"_What are these people doing!" _she screamed in her mind.

Sakura turned her head to the other side of the hall. She saw to girls kissing.

"**Ewww….." **Inner Sakura cringed.

"_O-Oi..you said thay can love who they want" _Sakura said in a wary voice.

"**Screw that! This is…so…..not right! It's a school dammit!" **Inner Sakura punched the air.

Sakura sweatdropped. Finally after seeing lots of pairs of girls and byos kissing, she reached her goal. She nocked on the door and walked in.

"Um…exuse me, um I'm the new student" Sakura said shyly.

"Huh?" she secretary looked at her odly "hm…wasn't expecting any but whateve" She took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and gave it to Sakura so she could sign it.

* * *

After signing everything and thaking her shedule Sakura went to her first class. She opened the door. Againd she found then very heavy but not as heavy as the entering one was.

She looked around. Boys were sitting with boys and girls with girls.

"_Well…that;s not weird." _Sakura sighed in relief. Ok, she really has to stop with the sighing.

"**Ohoho…..don't be so sure….look to your left." **Inner Sakura smirked.

Sakura turned her head and almost barfed. Two boys were french kissing. You see Sakura was brought up in a family that said that boys should be with girls and vice versa. Sakura wasn't some anti-homo and other but it just didn't seem right for her. It was just the way she was.

She heard some one clear his throat. She looked away from the boys realising she was staring.

"Ah…you're the new kid and the principal told me" the teacher said. He was a young tall man with a handsome face and gray hair (AN: I made Kakashi without a mask)

"Ah, yes.." Sakura looked at the ground "My name is Haruno Sakura"

"OK, my name is Hatake Kakashi, you can sit with Yumi since she doesn't have a girlfriend." The man smiled.

"Wha-"

"Now now, chop chop, go sit down" Kakashi chirped.

Sakura slowly walked to the girl, Yumi, that sat alone. She dropped her bag and sat down. She played with the rim of the skirt she was wearing. It was red. She also wore a white shirt and glasses. Her hair was tied up to a tight bun. Simply put, she had her 'nerd clothes' on.

"Hey, I'm Yumi " the girl next her whispered. Sakura looked at her and saw she was a really pretty girl. She had very short and spiky black hair. Her eyes were light purple with dark pink lines in the ireses. She was very pale and had a perfect figure.

"Hi I'm Sakura" Sakura whispered back. She smiled at Yumi warmly.

"**She's nice, we can be friends"** I. Sakura said happily.

"D-Do.." Yumi stuttered "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" she finally aksed shyly.

"Of course! We'll be best friends, we'll be friends for ever" Sakura winked. Yumi's eyes widened. Sakura heart skipped a beat.

"_NO! It can't be!" _She panicked.

"I-I meant as a pair and you know…kissing and sleep-" she was cut of by Sakura jumping up.

"WHAT! The hell…I'm not dating a girl!" Sakura looked around and saw that everybody was staring at her. Her face turned bright red. "A-Ah…sorry…hehe…sorry" She sat down quickly.

Kakashi chuckled. This was going to be fun. He smirked.

"I'm not dating a girl…sure we can be friends but not…you know…" Sakura whispered furiously.

Yumi looked down sadly but than looked at Sakura with a happy face. "Ok! I'm glad to hear that! That's a relief!"

"Huh?" Sakura was surprised, she thought that the girl would hate her.

"You know, I'm not in likeing of girls dating girls too, so I'm glad-"

"Miss Yuhara, please stop flirting with Miss Haruno and start listening" Kakasji cut her off.

"Sorry" Sakura and Yumi said at once.

* * *

After her first period Yumi took her outside to the gardens. They were beautiful

"I'll introduce you to the group!" Yumi said happily. She grabed Sakuras wrist and dragged her towards a big tree where a few people were standing.

"Hi guys!" Yumi sang cheerfully. "This is Sakura" she said pointing to the pink-headed girl behind her.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino!" A girl with long blond hair tied up in a pony tail said. She was tall and slim and had baby blue eyes. " I'm 18 years old so I go to the older classes" She smiled.

"Hi I'm Ten Ten and I go with Ino to one class" A girl with brown hair tied up in two buns said. She had dark brown eyes and a perfect figure.

"Ah, I'm Hinata and I go to your class" a girl with dark blue hair and white eyes smiled charmingly.

"Oh, I didn't notice you" Sakura said sheepeshly.

"Ah, it's ok" Hanata smiled shyly.

"Now my turn!"A tall girl with blond hair tied into four pony tails said "I'm Temari and I go to one class with Ten-chan and Ino-chan"

"Listen up guys!" Yumi suddenly shouted "Sakura isn't in liking of girlls dating girls and boys the same!"

"Really?" Ino smiled " That's good!"

"Ah, but you must know that if you don't have a girl pair you might have trouble with the principal" Hanat stuttered.

"Why?" Sakura asked quite confussed.

"Ah, we don't know but he makes us have such parings" Ten Ten said sadly eyes downcast.

"So just for safety I'm with Hinata.." Temari said "Ino is with Ten Ten"

"And I'm alone" Yumi said "And I've already had troubles because of that"

"Well, I'm not afraid of having trouble with the principal at all" Sakura said bravely.

Just than the bell rang.

"Well we better get going!" Ino said as she walked awat with Temari and Ten Ten. They waved and dissapered between the trees.

"We should get going" Sakura smiled and Hinata and Yumi.

* * *

When they entered the class they were surprised to see that the older class was there too.

"We have a lesson together today" Kakashi said while pulling out a orange book from his pocket "And since I want to read my "Icha Icha Paradise: (Come Come Paradise) " Book I'll gice you a free lesson"

"Oi! Yumi! Sakura! Over here Hinata!" She heard some one shout. They looked up and saw Ino waving at them like a mad man.

"Hi" Sakura said as they alked up to the other girls. She noticed that they were sitting with some boys.

"Ah let me introduce you" Ten Ten said" This:" she said pointing at a blond haired boy with blue yes" is Uzumaki Naruto"

"At your service! Maddam!" He smiled like an idiot.

"Dobe" a boy with raven hair and dark eyes said. He was really handsome and was well built.

"Hehe, The cute boy that called Naruto a 'dobe, and with what I totally agree, is Ucicha Sasuke" Ino giggled.

"Ah, Ino has a crush on him" Temari smirked "Hinata had a crush on him two but now she lik-" She was cut of when Ino hit Temari over the head. Sasuke's, Hinata'a and Ino's eyebrows were twitching.

"Ahaha" Temari laughed and than coughed" ah, I'm sorry" she apologised.

Sakura laughed.

"The lazy ass over there with the pine-apple hair is Nara Shikamaru" Ino spat and than started giggling.

"Oh yeah.." Yumi said" Sasuke is with Naruto, Shikamaru is with Neji. Neji is Hinata;s cousin." Yumi pinted at a bot with long block hair and white eyes "They are together only for safety"

"Ah, I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura said happily "Nice to meet you all"

"Tch….." Sasuke snorted.

"What..?" Sakura stuttered confussed.

"Too happy…Sakura – cheery blossom, Haruno – spring…too girly " Sakuke twitched making a disguated face "You're too happy, You're already annoying"

Sakura's eyes widened and turned blank. She remembered all the times people shunned her off and called her annoying and not worth anything.

Sakura looked at the ground. She heard the girls yelling at Sasuke. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She studdied herself by catching the table. She ttok in a breath and walked up to Kakashi.

"E-Exuse me " She said angrily

"Great now she'll tell the teacher….what a baby" Sasuke snorted.

"Can I be…can I go to the bathroom?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Yes yes" Kakashi said not even looking at her.

When Sakura walked out of the class the five other girls ran up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sen-"they started.

"Yes yes you may go after Miss Sakura" once again he didn't even look at them.

* * *

The five girls ran into the bathroom and checked the cabins.

"She's in the last one!" Ino whispered. They neared the cabin and heard rasped breaths.

Hinata sniffed the air "I feel a metalic smell " she said worrying what Sakura was doing.

Ten ten looked at the gound. "G-girls.." she said slowly, panick creepying into her voice. "Look at the grond.."

The girls gasped. Dark Red liquid was coming out from the cabin.

"Oh My GOD! Sakura!" Yumi screamed. Saddenly they heard a loud thump and everthing went quite.

* * *

**Chapter preview:**

_"Sakura why did you-"Ino cried_

_"Cuz I hate him! I already hate him!" Sakura screamed teras streaming down her face._

_Sakura walked into the house. She smelled smoke from cigars. She walked into the iving room and screamed!_

_"Whe have to call the-" she started._

_"We won't call anywhere! Where is you girlfriend! Nowhere huh! Go to your room you bitch!" Saito slapped her._

**Sakura P.O.V chapter preview: "What am I going to do? I have to tell some one!" with that I ran out of the house.

* * *

**

Thank you for reading, please review:) 


	3. Chapter 3

OK! This chapter is a little bit bloody and all...In the end we'll be meeting someone xD Anyway read and enjoy :)

* * *

„_I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm not a perfect person...I never ment to do those things to you..."_ Sakura hissed to a not existing persone in front of her.

"_You can't take back what you've done" the voice hissed back._

"_I do wish I could take it all away, I wish I could start a new life…" _Sakura wept.

"_YOU CAN"T!" the voice hissed furiously "You killed me…You ment those things you did!"_

"_NO! I didn't! I-I was…I was…I didn't mean it…" _Sakura's voice was quite at the end.

Suddenly she seemed to be pulled back to the real life from the misty place and away from the hissing voice.

She looked around dazzed. Five pair of worried eyes gaped at her intently.

"SAKURA! OMG! You're ok!" Yumi cried as she hugged Sakura.

"We thought….we thought that you killed yourself! We went for the boys for help! They opened the doors!" Ino cried

Sakura looked over Ino and saw the boys staring at her. "K-Kill myself?" she asked still dazzed after the talk with '_the voice'_.

"Che…there was something red leaking fro the cabin" Sasuke said calmly.

"My paint!" Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and saw that a little bit of red paint had leaked out of the can she had bought earlier that morning.

"W-what do you need paint for?" Hanata asked shyly as she held Sakura by the arm lightly.

"I wanted to write something on the walls of my room. About my…." She looked away not wanting to tell them about Saito.

Yumi helped Sakura stand up "Come…our lessons are almost over…should I take you home?"

"NO!" Sakura said quickly raising her voice. She grabbed her bag and ran away from them.

"SAKURA!" Yumi cried after her and tried to run after her but Neji held her back. He shook his head no. Yumi looked after Sakura worriedly. "_Sakura…"

* * *

_

"_I can't let them know! I can't!" _Sakura thoght frantically.

Sakura neared the house. She opened to door. When it was day she finally noticed that it was just a piece of wood with henges screwed to them. She walked in and let go of her bag. She could smell smoke from cigars. Curiously, she walked towards the living room.

"**AH! I hate this smoke!" **I. Sakura screamed angrily.

Sakura sweatdropped as Inner Sakura agitated. But she had to agree with I. Sakura, the smoke was deadly.

She walked into the living room and screamed. Geez, she's been doing that a lot too. Two dead bodies lay in the miggle of the room, blood flowing from the holes in the miggle of their foreheads.

"_They were shot!" _Sakura thought in horror.

Sakura was so socked she couldn't think. Finally she shook her head and yelled:

"What is this?" she looked at Saito. She saw another man was sitting in front of them. They were laughing and drinking beer. She saw that they had playing cards on the table.

"Ah, dear…." Saito slurred. It was obious, he was drukn yet again. "They were cheating when we were playing cards " he scoffed, drunkness gone from his voice.

"We have to call the po-" Sakura was slapped across the face. Men always know how the smack a woman….in the middle of the face. Sakura gaped at Saito in shock.

"We won't call anybody! You didn't bring a girlfrind with you huh! Go to your room you pathetic bitch!" Saito slapped her two more times.

Sakura took a step backward and than ran up to her room taing her bag by the way. She could hear the two men laughing of their sorry asses off.

Sakura ran into her room and sat on the floor crying and rubbing her cheeks. They hurt so much. She went to her bathroom and wet a towel with cold water. She put it to her cheeks and sat down on her blanket.

* * *

After a few minutes she fell asleep. When she woke up it was already dark. She loked at her watch and saw it was already 11 pm. 

"I have to tell the police.." she mumbled cheeks still sore and swollen. She put her blancket into her bag. She also took a bottle of water and some money. She was really hungry. She hadn't eaten nothing for the whole day.

She quietly crept down the stairs. It was hard because they kept creaking. Before going out she took a peek into the living room. The bodies were still there and so was Saito and his companion.

She ran out of the house before Saito saw her.

"Now where?" she mused "Where is the police?"

She walked around for a few hours. It was almost 5 am when she found the police station. It was small buiding. Sakura yawned before entering. She was really tired.

She found a police officer and told him what happened. But he only laughed at her and said he didn't believe her. Even if he did this happened a lot of times in that house and he didn't want to go there cuz he has to eat breakfast.

Sakura could only go back home now where she got beat up again for leaving her room.

* * *

The next day was yet again cloudy. She walked slowly towards her school. 

"Sakura!" a voice yelled "Sakura wait up!"

Sakura didn't bother to turn around.

"Sakura wai-" Yumi stoped dead in her tracks. Sakura had a black eye and swolled cheeks. "Oh my God…Sakura…" Yumi said sadness in her eyes.

Sakura looked away in shame. Yumi took her hand.

"Come lets get you fixed"

Sakura started to cry. Yumi was such a nice person. She didn't even ask what happened because she knew Sakura wouldn't want to takl about it. Sakura started to cry. Yumi took her into her arms and Sakura wept on her arm.

"Yumi" She cried "You're so nice! You're my best friend! You're like a sister to me!"

Yumi was so shocked with those kind words. She too started crying. She took Sakura quickle to her house. It was a little humble building. Yumi had pleasant parebts. Yumi and her mom took Sakura to the bathroom and put a little bit make up on her face to you couldn't see she was beaten up.

Sakura thanked Yumi's mother, Yuki and went to school with Yumi.

* * *

(AN: Since I'm azy I'll skip the school part xD)

* * *

The same story repeated itself for the few next weeks. Sakura would came back home to find Saito drunk, sometimes an unconscious or even dead body would lay on the ground. Saito would beat Sakura up because she came with out a girlfriend or because she was late. Saometime Saito would walk into Sakura's room when she was in the shower or was changing. 

Sakura would scream and Saito would attack her. At first Sakura would cry the whole night but then she stopped. She had cried all the tears she had. In the morning she would walk to school. Yumi would take her home and with her mom fix Sakura up. Then scold Sakura for being so stubborn and not asking for help. Sakura would scoff and say that she doesn't need any help. Yumi and Yuki, Yumi's mother would look at her with concern.

They would go to school. Sit together….say how much they loved each other as sisters. Sakura would argue with Sasuke. They they went home and everything began all over again.

* * *

One day Sakura was walking back home. She played with the strap of her bag nervously. 

"_The agony…." _She cried silently in her mind. Even though her tears had dried away from her eyes her soul and mind continued to mourn and cry for her. Her sanity warmed her with a blanket of safety. It would lull her and help her sleep in those hard nights.

She walked into the house. Closing her eyes she waited for the sting. It didn't hurt her anymore when Saito hit her. It hurt her that God had punished her in such a way.

It seemed like an eternity but the sting never came. Her dull green eyes opened to the emptyness of the hall. The silence seemed to hypnotize her as she walked towards the living room. The window was opened and streakes of light fell upon the ground. Dust danced in the air making her cough. The sound of her voice seemed to bounce of the walls for ever.

„Ha…ha…ha…" Sakura panted in shock „It was all only a dream! My room upstairs will be empty and I'll be able to go home!"

Sakura ran to her room with hope that this nightmare has finally come to an end. The opened the door and stoped. Again it was all quiet, only a light sobbing was heard as Sakura sat on the floor holding her clothes. For you see, nightmares never leave you…even when you wake up you remember them for the whole night not able to close your eyes in fright of seeing the horrid scene.

XXXXXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXXX

It evening and Sakura was in her light night gown. She stood in the middle of the room wondering what had happened to Saito. Not that she worried. Suddenly the doors burst open as the said man barged into the room. He caught the girl by the arms kissing her.

Sakura screamed. The smell of alcohol entering her nostrills as the pulled her head away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed in rage.

"You're mine!" Saito smothered her with kissed. He tried to pull her night gown off but that earned him a smack on the cheek. "YOU BITCH!" He grabbed her hair. He pulled her down the stairs and into the living room ignoring her screames of agony.

Her night gown was ripped in her back and soaked with blood from the numerous cuts. He threw her on the couch and straddled her. He touched all her curves and she screamed in protest. She bit his toung as he kised her. He cried in pain.

He glared at her. He leaned over and took a bottle after beer. He smashed it on the table. Sakura stared in horror. She managed so slid out from under him and started to run towards the door. Saito caught her by the arm and turned her around so she faced him.

"Saito! NO!" Sakura screamed pleading the man before her to stop.

Saito snarled at her and hit at her with the broken battle. Sakura's eyes blanked for a moment as she felt pain surging through her stomach. She bent over, legs wobbling. She fell on her knees and gasped in pain. She put her hand to her stomach. Warm blood spilled from the deep gashes. Saito hit at Sakura again this time hitting her back. Sakura screamed.

She felt her skin being ripped off. Saito looked at her with blank eyes. Sakura whimpered from pain. Saito turnd around and toon the broom. The pink-haired girl's eyes widened. She jumped up almost falling over due to the pain. She grabbed the doors and steadied herself. She ran out of the house and turned right into the first allyway. She heard Saito yelling after her.

She cried in pain as she tripped over something and hit the ground. She clutched her stomach.

She stood up and coughed up blood. She walked for about an hour. Blood soaking her ripped night gown. She looked around and whimpered.

"**S-Sakura! We're lost!" **Inner Sakura panicked.

Sakura mumbled finding it hard to move her toung from the blood lost. She walked out of the allyway she was in and saw two strangers walking towards her. Everything started to blur.

Before falling she heard a familiar voice call:

"OI! SAKURA!" and then everything was dark.

* * *

Ok, next chapter is finally SASUSAKU :P REVIEW:) **SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!**


End file.
